Of all Places...
by floralangel
Summary: Our young male characters are having trouble spilling their thoughts. Things aren't going as planned. Warning! This story contains embarrasing moments, nervous break-downs and....other stuff. Read and Review please!
1. Toilet Trouble and a Spoon

chunsa1004: Hello! This would be called one of my first humor fics, even though that genre isn't really my type, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway.   
Written by ME! *Looks at floralmoon* Hehe...uh, yeah...I mean, and *ahem* a little help from floralmoon *looks at her again* alright, a lot...*runs away*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
chunsa1004 and floralmoon: PLEEEAAAASE?  
CLAMP: No.  
chunsa1004: Pretty please?  
CLAMP: No.  
floralmoon: With sugar and ice cream and cake and pudding and sprinkles and fudge and a cherry on top?  
Kero: Huh? Where? WHERE?  
  
chunsa1004: We regret to say...  
floralmoon: That we don't own anything from Card Captor Sakura *mumbles darkly*...but CLAMP does...  
chunsa1004: Hey, I never said it was easy! Come on, we're working on it!  
floralmoon: However, this story does! So if anybody plagerizes, they will feel my wrath!!!!!  
  
chunsa1004: *rolls eyes*  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 1: Toilet Trouble and a Spoon  
  
Syaoran tightly folded his trembling hands in vain under the table to hide his anxiety. Sakura, who looked a lot more relaxed, observed the elegance of the restaurant he brought her to as she sat at the opposite end of the table. The spark of romance between the couple reflected on the   
setting from the royal deepness of the starry night stretched across the sky outside, right to the neatly set tables for two and the candles placed   
perfectly in the center. Sakura smiled happily as her vivid green eyes danced from one thing to another. She glanced toward Syaoran, speechless and grateful for the night she expected to have. They were at a new Chinese restaunt which had recently opened. She had heard many good   
reviews and had always wanted to dine here. Syaoran, on the other hand, seemed too occupied over his unsteady nerves to enjoy anything she did. His   
trembling was still visible through every attempt to sink yet lower in his chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura finally asked.  
  
Syaoran straightened up and nodded.  
  
"Anything...bothering you?" she tried again.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Okay." There was a long pause while Sakura blissfully took in her surroundings again. "Thank you for taking me here, Syaoran-kun. I  
really love it. It's a great place."  
  
"It was Tomoyo-san."  
  
Sakura looked disappointed and somewhat hurt. "Oh. So it was all her, then?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no... not really...." Syaoran figured he said too rashly after he eyed Sakura's hurt look.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to ask you in the first place, though," he added quickly. "Uh, I - I mean, I was thinking about it, and, um..asked her   
advice and... stuff." He started staring at the ground.  
  
/Oooh, I love it when he does that! He's so kawaii!/ Sakura couldn't hold in a giggle.  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. /*Whew* close one! There's no way she was going to be happy about all this if she thought about it that   
way...even though it WAS Tomoyo's idea./  
  
"Ummm.....do you want to order now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, this soup looks absolutely delicious," Sakura replied. "What are you getting?"  
  
"I don't know...." Syoaran replied dumbly. / BAKA! Why did you ask her to order if you weren't ready?! /  
  
"O....k....."  
  
The food turned out to be delicious, and their talking with each other even seemed to calm Syaoran down for a while, but he soon went back to his nervous state.  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I............"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..................."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...want to...um...I...uh, I...I....need to go to the bathroom."  
  
And with that, he left the table and made his way, not bothering to look back at Sakura's shocked expression.  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to...no, I want to...no, I've been thinking, ah...hope that we..."  
  
Syaoran sighed. He paced the small amount of floor inside his stall, fingering the engagement ring.  
  
AN: He already took care of his business, by the way, just to let you know. It might be important.  
  
"Sakura, I've been thinking, and hope that we agree that we both love each other. Maybe...mayb- if we both also agree on taking this one step further, I..." He frowned. "On taking this one step further...the....the time...s-soon it might be the right time for us to...to use...no, to shamelessly use our love as a statement more clear.../Wow, that sounded good! I think I got that from Tomoyo./ ...It took some..."  
  
"Sakura, I've been thinking, and hope that we agree that we both love each other. If we both also agree on taking this one step further,uh, soon it might be the right time for us to....shamelessly....use our love as a statement...a statement more clear. One has to make his decision.   
His final dicision. *Ahem* One has to make his final decision once he knows the right moment." /Here comes the punchline.../ Syaoran stopped, nervouslyfingering the ring more harshly and carelessly now. He then took a deep breath. "Sakura, will you - "  
  
Syaoran gasped. The ring slipped unexpectedly from his fingers and dropped....into the toilet with a sickening splash. For the first few  
seconds, he stood there, staring blankly at the ring winking smugly at him from under the water. He let out a string of loud curses for a while,   
looked back into the toilet....and cursed some more. He circled around frantically in the stall for a few moments. Finally, when he calmed down   
enough to think, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. He was NOT going to reach in with his hand. Luckily, it was flushed, but it still   
seemed unpleasant.  
  
/Help! Help! I need something! But what? A spoon? A spoon! But I have to mark my stall somehow,and how am I going to do that? Maybe I shouldn't. Yeah, right. Go ahead, let someone else walk in to find a ring in the toilet. Or worse, use it without noticing. Or worse, flush it.  
That's going to be a whole month's work of working my butt off down the drain. Or sewer. A sign! I need a sign. That's stupid. What's it   
supposed to say? "Ring in Toilet, Please Don't Use"? Or "I Dropped a Ring in the Toilet. Hold On, I'm Coming Back"? Or "Don't Piss on My Ring"????!! "Out of Order"? "Out of Order"! I need a sign!! /  
  
He ran out of the stall, snatched the "Out of Order" sign off another stall, and ran back to his own.  
  
/Good. Now for the spoon.../  
  
Syaoran walked back to the dining table.  
  
"Hi, Syaor -"  
  
"Wait. I'm going back in. I just need a spoon."  
  
"A spoon?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Syaoran, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going back in now."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No -"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But -"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Back in the bathroom, Syaoran crouched down by the toilet, hand clenching spoon, spoon digging in the toilet for the ring.  
  
/Ahh! Not working, not working, NOT WORKING!!/  
  
Just then, an elderly man walked into the restrooms to hear the voice of a hysterical person who seemed to have trouble with...something.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Get out of there!! Come on!! Get OUUUUTTTTT!!!!"  
  
*Splash*  
  
"........"  
  
And before soon, the man walked out....quickly.  
  
Back in the stall, Syaoran once again stared into the toilet bowl. Stunned. The spoon had dropped in, also. Way past impatient, Syaoran   
reached in the toilet bowl with his hand, without thought.  
  
(Back to the dining table)  
  
"Syaoran! Your sleeve, it's -"  
  
"Wet, I know."  
  
"Is something wrong? Really, you could tell me -"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Sakura gave up. Syaoran sat down, commented on the wine, and everything seemed to be going back to normal. Until...  
  
"*Ahem*. Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sakura looked down for some reason, turning an embarrassed pink.  
  
"You...you left the barn door open."  
  
AN: I know, I got that from Dr. Dolittle 2.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, bewildered and clueless.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your spider's down the water spout."  
  
"What?"  
  
"XYZ."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura was starting to get annoyed.  
  
/How on Earth can I make it obvious enough for him, and not embarrass him?/  
  
"Your fly is undone." /Good. Everyone knows that one./  
  
"What?"  
  
/Okay, maybe not.../  
  
"Your....you...your boxers have monkeys on them," Sakura said, turning even redder.  
  
"*Gasp* Sakura! How did you -"  
  
"FOR PETE'S SAKE, ZIP UP YOUR PANTS!"  
  
The whole restaurant fell silent, and everyone stared at the embarrassed young couple. Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...Syaroan...g-gomen..."  
  
Syaoran turned an even brighter shade of red than Sakura, and took hold of the zipper. He shut his eyes and cursed the silence around him.  
  
*Zip*  
  
/Oh, God, that was loud. Why does this room have to be so quiet?/  
  
Still red, Syaoran glared at Sakura, and went back to his plate. Sakura fought the laughter rising inside of her, and soon, the restaurant   
went back to normal again. / Sakura, that was so mean!!! Yeah, but it's not my fault that he can be more dense than me sometimes! /  
  
This was not, as Syaoran thought bitterly, turning out so great.  
  
************  
  
chunsa1004: I'm sorry, but if it's not that great, well, remember this is my first humor fic *looks at floralmoon* I mean, OUR first humor fic. And   
for those of you who don't know, XYZ is Examine Your Zipper.  
  
floralmoon: And review! Why else do you think they put the button there? So please review because we really want to know what you think. Our   
goal is to have at least, at least 6 reviews. (We really do expect more but this will do for starters) But ladies and gents, I will say now, NO FLAMES.   
Because if there is any...........  
  
chunsa1004: You don't want to know.  
  
Thank you for reading!! 


	2. Mixed Emotions and a Close Shaved Accide...

Hi, again! Floralmoon and chunsa1004 here to present to you....drumroll, please....the second chapter! Thank you so much, reviewers, you really got us writing! And we're really sorry about the big delay. It just took a long time to think up thischapter. It's a lot harder than S+S. And one more thing. This chapter might not be as humorous as the last. But that's just what we think. You'll do the judging.  
Our second chapter is E+T. What about the last chapter, you say? Well, we're just mixing up the pairings here and there, so you'll see Syaoran and Sakura again. E+T is REAL! And if they aren't a pair, well they should be.  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
floralmoon and chunsa1004: PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSE?  
CLAMP: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
floralmoon: Just one puny little character?  
chunsa1004: Yeah, just oooonnnnne?  
CLAMP: No.  
floralmoon: Just Yue, then?  
chunsa1004: No! Syaoran!  
floralmoon: Fine. Syaoran.  
CLAMP: NO.  
chunsa1004: OK, OK. Let's just split him in half. Then everyone will be  
happy.....except maybe him.  
floralmoon: You dimwit.  
CLAMP: Grrrrrrr........  
chunsa1004: *gulp* You could have the bigger half.  
floralmoon: *Running* We - don't - own - anything - from -  
chunsa1004: *Running also* Card - Captor - Sakura - YET -  
floralmoon: *looks back at CLAMP and gasps* My GOD, is that a mallot?  
  
*****  
2. Mixed Emotions and a Close Shaved Accident  
  
  
"Why won't you tell me where you're taking us?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"  
  
Tomoyo slumped her shoulders and fell back into her seat. Eriol was sitting next to her, driving the car to only-he-knew-where, leaving Tomoyo wondering.  
  
"A hint, then? Could you give me a hint?"  
  
Eriol looked at her with slight exasperation.  
  
"No. Why are you so tensed up about it? I don't even think you'll like it that much."  
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms. Eriol smiled with amusement.  
  
"If you were going to go on a date with me while I could have been taping Sakura's date with Syaoran, you could at least make it worthwhile for me."  
  
"Women," he commented. "They're never pleased. And it's not a date. You obsess over Sakura too much, too."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault I'm going to miss it all. And I don't obsess over her. It's just going to be so kawaii with them together. On a date. It was a great place, too. I told Li-kun to take her there, and now I'm missing all the kawaii moments with kawaii Sakura eating with kawaii Li-kun -"  
  
"Pathetic little descendant of mine," Eriol said with a smile. "He can never get his act together when he's around her."  
  
" - in a kawaii restaurant with Sakura's kawaii smile to him and his kawaii blushing again and again and again and again and again..."  
  
"Yes. I get it."  
  
"...and again and again and again and again..."  
  
"ALRIGHT."  
  
"...and again and again and again and again..."  
  
Eriol frowned. This girl could get so annoying when it came to Sakura.  
  
"...and who knows? He could have said he loved her again and again and again..."  
  
*****  
  
Nakuru clutched her side as she desperately gasped for air. /I don't think I remember laughing so hard in my life!/ she thought as tears fell from her eyes. Meanwhile, Spinel was in his usual relaxing position on the couch watching with amazement at the hysterically laughing sight in front of him. Nakuru suddenly calmed down and cleared her throat. "*Ahem* Sorry."  
  
"....so," Spinel said. "About -"  
  
Nakuru laughed again nearly harder than ever, as if she never stopped.  
  
"Oh....Eriol...? HAHA! And Tomoyo! This is...per-fect! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
She cleared her throat again, and eyed Spinel slyly. "Ready for something BIG?"  
  
*****  
  
"...and again and again and again and again and again...."  
  
"Tomoyo-san!!!"  
  
"...and again and again and again..."  
  
"TOMOYO-SAN!!!"  
  
"...and again..."  
  
"Alright, fine," he said calmly. "If you'd rather be there with Sakura-san and Li, go. I'll stop the car, and you could just walk out. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed deeply with embarrassment and opened her mouth as if to say something, but changed her mind. Reluctantly, she shook her head to answer, avoiding eye contact. Still a little pink, she turned to the window and sulked.  
  
That seemed to settle it well. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Eriol tried eyeing Tomoyo at the same time. She looked so cute when she pouted. He reached into his pocket to close his hands around the black velvet box with the ring. Eriol had been forming that habit ever since he started driving her to the surprise "date". Although it always made him nervous, he couldn't stop making sure it was still there. He rested his hand once again on the steering wheel, too bothered to keep his eyes on the road. He exhaled. No. What was making him so nervous? Nothing. Nothing was! For Clow Reed, nervous wasn't a word. But...who was he now? Was it better to be Eriol at the moment? Or Clow Reed?  
  
Tomoyo....will you marry me?  
  
Those were the words he planned to say. And the words that were nagging over and over inside his brain. It had been years ago when they really started to know each other. Intimidated by his powerful half, Tomoyo always tried to avoid him at first. Eriol tried harder to get her attention, trying to overweigh his "mysterious powered" personality with his polite manner. It did take time. And he did seem to be getting more steps closer to his success. And before long, Tomoyo would talk to him without squirming, and him to her with more understanding. And then their friendship had blossomed into what they knew now as undying love. Yet what made him want to marry now? The whole idea of marrying at this point seemed too rash. But then again, he'd remember   
their days sitting together outside, Tomoyo staring absently but contently ahead, and Eriol meanwhile staring at her hair. Suddenly, he frowned. /Hold on. Where did that come from?/  
  
Oh yes. Her hair. It was waved and curled at the ends, more elegantly tonight, the top layer half pulled loosely, but neatly back and held with a pin that shimmered with the change in light. Eriol tried to fight the urge to touch her hair.   
But couldn't. He reached out...then pulled his hand back. Reached out...pulled it back. Reached out...for real this time. He extended his arm as far as it can go. Yet he wasn't there yet. Eriol shifted his position. And that was when he lost his balance.  
  
*****  
  
Nakuru sat in Eriol's famous red chair, mischeif glittering in her eyes.  
  
"Suppi-chan, in just a little while, my plan will be set!" she said gleefully, hinting the sinister laughter in her voice. "I'll show him whose boss, now!"  
  
"Do not call me Suppi-chan, Ruby Moon o Evil One, otherwise beware of the consequences," Spinel said quite calmly, flipping a page in the book he was reading.  
  
"Oh phooey about consequences, what makes you think a shrimp like you could stop me?" she responded as several veins popped out of Spinel's head. "In mere minutes, my plan will have started and Eriol-sama will be suffering from total embarrasment! I will make him so humiliated like he as never been in his entire life whether it includes Clow Reed's life or not!   
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Nakuru laughed evily.  
  
Spinel just rolled his eyes. "So much for 'sama'," he muttered to himself. "Well, don't expect me to be a part of it," he said out loud. "I have much reading up to do about Shakespeare, you know-"  
  
"Don't worry Spinel, you're not a part of it," she said with a smile that meant no good.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"But even in Shakespeare, little Juliet had to take the dagger." Nakuru added. Then she lowered her voice. "You're in ALL of it."  
  
"RUBY MOON!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: Whoa! Nakuru's getting evil! Are you wondering what's going to happen, yet?  
  
*****  
  
Eriol gave a startled yell as he fell over, losing control of the steering wheel. Tomoyo screamed and grabbed his arm as Eriol swerved roughly out of the way of a truck, just to narrowly miss a few other cars. The brakes screeched loudly as the people in the other cars behind shook their fists threateningly. Eriol responded with an apologetic smile and faced the road in front of him with a wince of pain. Tomoyo dug her nails deeper into his arm, the ongoing scream still steady from her throat. Finally, when he regained his normal speed and control of the car, she released them with a furious sigh and quickly moved away. She covered her face with her parted fingers, breathing deeply, her frightened eyes still visible through her quivering hands.  
  
"Baka," she uttered when she regained herself enough to speak. Furiously, she turned to him.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT KIND OF PERSON LOSES CONTROL OF THE STEERING WHEEL LIKE THAT? YOU ALMOST HAD US KILLED!!! YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Eriol was shocked by Tomoyo's sudden behavior, though chose not to respond and still looked straight ahead wondering whether he felt shame, guilt, or sympathy as she fell back, the frantic gasps within her words and shocked sobs. Wait. Shame? Guilt? Sympathy? No. He never felt this way. Why? It just wasn't him. Not him as Clow Reed's reincarnation, not...as Eriol? Did Eriol ever feel this way? He looked once again at Tomoyo. Why was she the one to make him feel anything?Whether he was one or the other?  
  
"Sorry..." he said extremely awkardly. He made a face. That sounded TOO awkward. He also never remembered saying "sorry" ever before. He cleared his throat. And opened his mouth again. And quickly closed it. For some reason, he couldn't talk at the moment.  
  
Maybe now wasn't the time to propose. No. He definitely had to wait.  
  
*****  
  
chunsa1004: This chapter seems to be more romantic than the first one. Maybe not as humorous. And *sigh*, probably more boring. But oh, well. You tell me what you think. How? Review! Or if you can't do that, then email us! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Card Captor Sakura characters to steal...  
floralmoon: Behind you, chunsa...  
CLAMP: *Raises mallot*  
chunsa1004: Kidding! Kidding! He-he...  
floralmoon: RUN!!  
  
And just another note of thanks to all you great reviewers! Thank you so much!! We have no idea what we would do without you guys *sniff*. Also, we have a request to make of you wonderful people. If somebody out there could kindly review and tell us how to do italics on notepad without making the entire thing italics, we would be extremely grateful. In fact, we will dedicate the next chapter to you. Thank you again! 


End file.
